All of Me
by crystaljoygmagic
Summary: AU Sherlolly. Janine curses Molly to break Sherlock's heart. Wizard Sherlock, wandmaker Molly,and huntress Mary try to lift the curse. Once again, abhor summaries. Valentines day ficathon for lilyenrenn/Mad Auntie Keith who wanted anything fluffay, also shoutout to the organizer broomclosetkink , both ladies are amazing!


AN: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE BLAHBLAH, also probably my worst fic grammar wise, seeing that I wrote this on a bloody phone. Never doing that again.

* * *

"Defeating Magnussen was essential, you were simply put, a-" "A means to an end?" Janine raised an eyebrow, questioning Sherlock. The witch honestly thought she'd finally found a man worthy of her intellect, and High Wizard Sherlock Holmes definitely fit the description. When he showed the slightest inclination of attraction towards her, she was highly suspicious.

And her suspicion was no matter to disregard. She was right. Intelligent and masterful at the art of witchcraft Sherlock may be, but he was a right bastard. Janine said just that, as she began gathering her items, huffing as she tried to leave the shambles that was his house as soon as possible to concoct the perfect revenge. "You will rue this day, High Wizard Holmes! You know exactly who you are dealing with, and I will ensure it is your heart that breaks, just as you did mine."

Sherlock twisted in his chair, getting comfortable. "Yes, well you and a thousand others have tried, but I have yet to rue the day, Madam. I have done nothing that will spoil your virtue, good lady, my affections towards you may have been false but I do respect you highly." Sherlock knew Lady Janine was highly ambitious in the art of witchcraft, ambition that got her the high status position of a witch that concocted potions and athames for Magnussen. He knew Lady Janine would not take certain events kindly, nor offer forgiveness for what he had done.

Janine opened the door and before leaving, she turned towards Sherlock somberly and said, "I always mean what I say, High Wizard. Watch your heart, for I will make certain that to diminish it's existence!" She slammed the door and Sherlock shrugged off the remark, relaxing into his chair for a well needed sleep after the battle with Magnussen.

* * *

"Good Lady Hooper!" John Watson came running to the Warstan land, running to the young girl mending a wand in the garden. Molly looked up and smiled with hope as she saw Cousin Mary's good husband run towards her with a box in his hand. "Oh blessed me! Have you found him, then?" Molly's eyes widened to see what was in the box John was holding.

Toby, the beloved cat of Molly's, had gone missing for two days. Sick with worry over the cat that passed down to her after her father's death, Molly felt helpless to find the not so little feline. Mary was off for hunting season and so put her husband in charge of finding Toby. Unfortunately, Watson did not have the deduction skills as his mate back in town. Molly realized the box was empty and held some strings and toys that Toby played with, most likely to lure him in. "My sincerest apologies, dearest cousin. I have found not a single hair of the poor fellow, he could be towns away it's been quite so long."

John realized he had uttered the wrong thing to say straight away as he saw Molly's lips quiver until she took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "You've tried wonderfully, I will forever be grateful. Go now and rest, I shall look for him soon as I mend Iva's wand here. She really takes after cousin Mary does she not?" Molly let out a nervous laugh, as she naturally still worried over the cat's wellbeing.

"Yes well, ahem, anyways you need not fret. I am putting Sherlock on finding Toby first thing tomorrow. Surely, he can find Toby and if not, well what is the point of having the title of High Wizard if he can't even solve the problems of his friends, eh?"

"Oh, well alright but who exactly is that?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, she doesn't remember a thing about you! Have you been experimenting on her again? I told you Sherlock, you can't use witchcraft on humans without them knowing, surely your dear brother told you that?" John almost began running to keep up with Sherlock's long strides. Brows furrowed, Sherlock took in the information and walked towards the Warstan land.

After her father's death and no immediate family from either parent, Molly began living with the Warstans as both families were friends since childhood. Sherlock strode into their home knowing Molly would be studying about wand lore in the gardens at this time of day. She looked up from her book and startled to see him, followed closely behind by John, Molly stood up to greet the supposed stranger. "You must be High Wizard Holmes. It is an honour to have you in our home. I apologize if this seems trivial but …." Sherlock ignored the pang in his chest at the truth of John's words and focused on the house, attempting to find any sorcery that could've happened in recent days.

"Well, I shall, ahem, leave you to it then." Molly realized as she ushered John to follow her. "I don't like this at all! He seems very rude, and I just….I have this bitter feeling around this wizard. Please, please get rid of him quickly!" John seemed shocked at her words, knowing how much she had adored the High Wizard before this had occurred.

He walked towards his friend; not realizing he'd heard what Molly had said about him, "Find anything yet?" Sherlock shook his head and growled, "No. Who would do this, John? Why would anyone target Lady Molly, the late wandmaker's daughter? She mends wands, that's it. It shouldn't attract the attention of anyone deadly at all.

Molly ignored him throughout the day and left the room soon as he entered the same one, as though she was repulsed by him. It didn't sit well with him at all and hurt, he left after observing the house thoroughly, saying a good bye to the woman but not hearing a peep so engrossed she was with her book.

* * *

After four days, Sherlock ruffled his hair in his room as he told of the recent events to Mary. "And why only me? Why make her forget only about me?"

"Well, she adores you. Maybe some git's trying to get her attention, make her life without feelings for you and her heart belongs to him then? I'll see if she knows of any blokes that'll fit the description." Mary wanted to tease Sherlock for realizing Molly's affections too late, but after seeing his dishelved state Mary went back to the matter at hand. Sherlock never thought Molly's attention would wander off to any other man, but now she didn't regard him at all, as though he meant nothing to her.

Immediately Sherlock went over what Mary said. HER HEART,...of course! It's high time to visit the wicked witch Janine, grinned Sherlock bringing his wand with him.

* * *

Janine was prepared for Sherlock, had been expecting him days in fact. Not preparing for battle, but for the harsh words the high wizard had a tendency to use. As he burst through the door, Janine settled into her chair. "How utterly embarrassing. It takes you this long to work out a simple curse, the Elders will be pleased to see how slow you've become." Sherlock gritted his teeth as he sat down, "I'm not here to play games, nor play with affections of the heart. Tell me how to lift the curse off Molly."

Narrowing her eyes, Janine yelled, "You right bastard. I PLAN A SIMPLE REVENGE AND YOU DARE SIT THERE HIGH AND MIGHTY." Taking a deep breath, she continued with a severe headache, "I will never forgive you for your disgusting tactics you used upon me, but I would have appreciated the decency had you truly apologized. "

Sherlock rubbed his temples and chose his words carefully, "Yet here I am. Begging you not for your forgiveness, but your mercy. You never deserved what I had done, but I don't deserve a punishment that makes me live without Lady Molly. SHE WILL FOREVER BE THE GARDEN OF MY MIND PALACE. Every time. I..I can't bear the fact that she won't realize my existence." Sherlock broke off, despair written over his face, eyes wide and frightened, begging Janine for a chance.

Janine sighed. "Find her feline and you'll lift the curse, she must be with you when you lift the curse. I am not evil nor do I mean harm, it's you who were in the wrong. I simply wanted you to comprehend that, High Wizard."

Sherlock was out of the door sprinting till he turned back and yelled out, "You are one I shall never forget, most respected Lady."

* * *

"High Wizard Holmes, have you truly found Toby?" Molly's voice echoed in the forest near the pond behind the Warstan household. Molly fought the urge to sprint away from the wizard, settling on wrinkling her nose in unknown disgust at the man. "Yes, Lady Mol-Lady Hooper. If you will just behind this tree-" He was cut off at the squeal he heard from the young girl behind him. Fighting the urge to smile, Sherlock began to lift the curse as Molly went past him to pick up Toby. "OH my, I suddenly feel light headed. I-" Molly dropped Toby back as she fought the urge to tumble on the ground herself.

Sherlock reached her just in time, holding onto her arms to hoist her up. "Are you alright? Do you...do you remember who I am? "Sherlock looked hopefully into her eyes, biting his lips as his hold on her arm tightened, awaiting her answer.

"Of course I do, High Wizard Sherlock. You're umm hurting my arm there." Blinking in confusion, Molly picked up Toby to let him back into his known land. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief after hearing her call him by his first name and title, but knew now how even that wasn't enough for him any longer.

After walking back ten minutes, Sherlock began, "I'd like your permission for something. "

"Hm? " Molly turned around after she set Toby into the house.

"Might I call you Molly?... Just Molly?" he gulped, he never gulped!

Startled and with beautiful brown eyes widening, Molly exclaimed, "But ...you only have the right if you are to be my...my husband." she flushed as she held her breath.

"Yes. Do I have your permission, then? I think, if you wish it, it's time you stop living with your aunt and uncle, and move into town with me."

Molly let out an enormous smile, "Well I suppose you will be just ...Sherlock then?"

"Hm, suppose so." Pleased with turn of events and his name coming from her lips for the first time without regard to titles, Sherlock went up to her and kissed her palms. "I shall go speak with your aunt and uncle. I am resisting the urge to get married without a ceremony and my dearest, it is the hardest battle I must've ever fought."

Molly, while happy at this exclamation of sudden love, had but one question in mind, "What HAS happened to have brought this on?"

* * *

A Valentines day fic for lilyenrenn/Mad Auntie Keith, I hope you enjoy this (I am SO sorry for this) completely un-edited fantasy fic. I am once again sorry for the mega late fic, and I hope you enjoyed my attempt at least a teeny bit. Happy Valentines day!

Also, if you're confused: 1: Molly lives with Mary's parents, but they aren't blood cousins. Molly used to refer to Sherlock as High Wizard Sherlock and vice versa (Lady Molly). After marriage or through family relations can they refer by first name only basis.


End file.
